Somehow My Heart Will Go On
by Lirtastsya
Summary: Based on the movie Titanic. But with my OC Sasha, who is a boy, and Shane, my besties OC. This IS BOYxBOY. Please R&R. 3
1. Chapter 1

_Titanic was called, 'The Ship of Dreams.' And it was, it really was._

**Sasha POV**

Thousands of people were scattered that day, running around in confusion and luggage was tossed around the grounds. Everyone surrounded the Titanic and awed at the sight. Some argued it being just another ship about to leave dock and set sail. While others explained how their dreams were about to come true do to the magnificent vessel. Though, they both agreed it was going to be an imaginable journey, being on it or watching it go, it was wonders.

Emerging from the car, Sasha Kames held onto the valeis hand and got out; titling his head up and looking up at the ship.

Being in such a high social class, Sasha's attire being a two piece white blouse and ankle length skirt, black stripes going down in horizontal lines. From his peripherals, Sasha could see his fiance, Cam Hounders, exiting the car. He was a tall and slender man. He wore a brown bowler hat, his cheek bones high as he smiled up at Titanic.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, " Sasha started turning to his fiance, "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania."

"You can be blazei about somethings, Sasha, but not about Titanic." Cam's smile never leaving, "It's one hundred feet longer than Mauritania. And far more luxurious." he turned away.

Sasha mother, Dova Kames took hold of Cam's hand as he offered it and stepped out, "Your son is far too difficult to impress, Dova." Cam stated and she merely chuckled.

"So, this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" Dova asked.

"It is unsinkable, " Cam said quickly, "God himself could not sink this ship."

Sasha heard someone calling for Cam about the luggage, he knew he would be able to take care of it, then started towards Titanic. It was something he almost questioned.

"Ladies," he heard Cam intervene and come back over to them, "And sir, we better hurry."

"My coat?" Sasha asked, and the answer was a positive one as they continued to walk to the stairs.

Around then, thousands were standing behind a white fence that separated them from the loading stairs to enter the ship. They were waving, saying goodbye to their loved ones. The smiles and tears on their faces said it all, they would without a doubt be missed. Sasha, Dova and Cam stepped into the small door leading into Titanic. To everyone, it was the ship of dreams. But for Sasha, it was nothing more than a slave ship, returning him to America to be in chains.

Outwardly, Sasha was everyone a well mannered women was supposed to be. And that was just it. He wasn't a grown, majestic and proud bosomed women. Sasha was a man. But, thanks to the Kames not so lucky fortune, Dova had dressed and raises Sasha to be a girl. So that he would find someone rich and high class to marry. That way his mother would be set for life when it came to money. Fortunately, Cam didn't mind the fact that Sasha was a man, Sasha being groomed the way a women would, he practically was one. Other than the oh so little secret that dwelled beneath his formal dresses and undergarments.

Sasha never understood why his mother drove him to do such things. Of course he would never had found a women to have children with. Women weren't his preference. Which was something he couldn't tell his mother. Though, thinking about now, it wouldn't have mattered if he did or not. He was to be married to Cam. Money. That's all his mother really even cared about. Sasha was just a pawn in a game he couldn't be free from.

Sasha placed his arm around Cam's and he led them into the main hall, making their way to the living areas to get settled.

* * *

**Shane POV**

The roaring horn of Titanic lingered around the entire pub. The air thick with smoke and the smell of gin. Four men sat at a table by the window, with a perfect view of the ship. Cards in hand, silence. Wondering eyes and curving lips. A pile of money resting at the center of the table, but more importantly two tickets to board the ship of dreams, sitting on top.

Shane Connery pulled a card from his hands and placed it face down with the others, he moved his cigarette to the side of his mouth, then picked up another unknown card from the deck. He looked up at the man that sat across from him, he looked nervous, some sweat balled up on his brow. The man looked back at Shane, who was as calm as ever and exhaled slowly.

Shane pulled the cigarette from his mouth, "Alright, the truth," he looked at the two men, "Somebody's life is about to change." He turned to his best friend, "Jacob?"

The shorted man looked back at Shane and placed his cards face down, "None."

"None." Shane repeated, then turned to the two other men. "Sven?" he asked to the man with the gray hat. Sven put the cards in front of Shane, a smug smile on his face.

"Uh oh..." Shane looked down at his cards, "Two pair..." he turned to Jacob, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Jacob."

Jacob then started babbling out words in another language, frantic, as his arms started to move around to exaggerate his torment.

"I'm sorry, your not gonna see your not gonna see your mom again for a long time..."

Jacob looked Shane's face over once, still unsure.

"Because, we're going to America! Full house boys!" Shane slammed the cards on the table, "Whoa, ho!"

Jacob started yelling out in excitement. He took the tickets and stood up, dancing around in joy as Shane started grabbing at the money, putting it in his pockets. The man with the blond slicked back hair, that lost the game, grabbed the collar of Shane's shirt and pulled him close. He muttered something in a language Shane couldn't understand. He raised his fist. Shane knew he was about to be decked right in his eye, but was surprised when the man turn his body and hit his own friend instead; letting Shane go.

Shane watched and laughed, as did the rest of the pub. He turned to Jacob, "Come one!"

Jacob said something else in his language, something Shane knew and took as joyful jabber, "Im going home!" Shane yelled and he and Jacob embraced for a second. Tickets held tightly in each others hands.

"I go to Amer-d-ica!" Jacob laughed happily, trying to speak the best he could.

"Hey!"

Shane and Jacob quickly looked up to the bartender that called them.

"Titanic goes to American, in five minutes!"

The boys looked at each other as the drunkards started to laugh.

"Sh*t." Shane mumbled and he and Jacob dove for the rest of the money on the table, sliding it in their bags. Turning and both dodging out of the pub, around the other passengers and running up to the stairs of the Titanic.

"We're living in high style now!" Shane laughed, running still, "Were a couple of regular swells!" he ducked under one of the stairs, "Practically, d*mned royalty, Jacob!"

They continued to laugh happily and race around people, dodging them and a few carriages on the way. They finally found their stairs and ran right up. The doorman asking them if they had their check ups for lice and such, Shane being a con artist just saying '_yeah and we don't have lice anyway, were American, both of us_' and Jacob agreeing. The doorman didn't have the time to object and just let them right on in.

Shane laughed, "We're the luckiest son's-a-b*tches in the world, you know that?"

They heard the horn for the final boarding roar out as they made it to their rooms. Shane felt a bit of a jolt as the ship began to set sail. They quickly made their way back up to the railings seeing everyone waving and jumping happily, they themselves started waving like idiots, "Goodbye!" "Goodbye, we'll miss you!"

* * *

**Sasha POV**

Back in the rooms, which were that of wooden burgundy and every little simple shiny thing you could imagine covered the walls. The maids around the fireplace, placing yet another vase of flowers. The sweet smell was admiring, yet overwhelming. Another maid came into the room, holding one of Sasha's paintings, one he had bought from a very underappreciated painter. Sasha looked the painting, looking at the wonders colors a moment, before deciding where to place it.

"Ah, yes, we need a little color in this room." he said quietly, then placed the painting down in the corner. He turned and took another one of the paintings the maids were passing to him.

"God, not another one of those fingers paintings again." he heard his fiancee's voice ring out as he heard hard footsteps enter the room, "They certainly were a waste of money."

"The difference between Cam's taste in art, then mine, is that I have some." he placed another painting down by the wall, "Their fascinating." He stepped back to look, "Like stepping inside a dream or something. There's truth, but no logic."

"Who is the artist name?" one of the maids asked.

"Something Picasso..."

Cam let out a sighing laugh, "Something Picasso... He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me." he pointed his finger, then sipped his champagne.

Sasha mumbled under his breath, then exited the room, but still in earshot to hear, "At least they were cheap." from his fiance.

The maids began decorating the rooms and putting the luggage away.

* * *

**I don't own anything at all, expect my character Sasha, Shane belongs to a very very awesome friend. Other than that, nothing is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Titanic was called, 'The Ship of Dreams.' And it was, it really was._

**Sasha POV**

Sasha sat at the wicker made tables, Cam to his left and Dove to his right. Glasses of champagne covered the table as their 'guest' sat explaining how the ship was built and how it was unsinkable. Sasha was overly bored with the annoying babbling that surrounded the table. He reached down and grabbed one of his cigarettes, placing it between his soft pink lips. Lighting it and happily inhaling, the craving from earlier finally leaving him. He exhaled and sighed.

"You know I don't like that, Sasha." Dova said as he inhaled once more. Sasha turned and looked at his mother. He arched a brow and blew the smoke her way, more so, right in her bitter face.

Dova looked back down, and Cam took the cigarette from Sasha's fingers, "She knows." he smashed it until was out. He then turned to the waiter, "We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce." he then turned to look at Sasha, "You like lamb, don't you sweet pea?"

Sasha closed his eyes and kept himself quiet, then turned to look at Cam.

"You gonna cut her meat there too, Cam?" Samantha asked, chuckling. Cam just gave her a look, "Hey, uhm, " she turned her attention to the waiter, "Who thought of the name Titanic?" She asked turning the attention away from herself.

Samantha, or should they call her Sam. Was what everyone in the high society referred to as, "New Money." Someone who hasn't had their fortune for too long. At the point to where the person is still their normal self, instead of converted to being a snob uptight goody goody. Sam didn't know Sasha was a boy, only Dova and Cam knew that. But Sam was the only other person who could see the everyday torment of being in the high social class.

Sasha was sick of it all, "Excuse me." he said and stood quietly, leaving the table and the room altogether.

"I do apologize." Dova started.

"She's a pistol Cam, hope you can handle her." Sam cut in, smirking and sipping her drink.

Cam frowned immediately.

* * *

**Shane POV**

Sitting along the rails, Shane watched as a father and son, of lower class, was looking out at sea. He looked down at them, but back up, then down again. He was sketching them out with his charcoal that was sharpened at the end. A man laughed, bringing his thoughts from the picture and to whoever he was.

"Typical eh?" the man asked, his Ireland accent strong, referring to the upper class passengers bring out their equally upper class dogs to the deck, "They coming up here to take a shart where we lower class are. Like they want to keep reminding us where we stand in the world."

Shane chuckled and nodded, "How could we forget?"

The man reached out his arm and smiled, shaking Shane, "The names Benny."

"Shane."

"Do ya make any money off those drawings?" Benny asked, but Shane didn't answer, as he saw someone that caught his eye.

Benny turned to look in the same direction Shane was, seeing what he was so interested in.

A women. A very beautiful women that was leaning against the railing a level higher where Shane was sitting. She was wearing a formal dress, white, with pink little flowers. A pale yellow belt that wrapped around her petite waist, and her almost white hair was pushed back, and full of curls. She was definatly breathtaking.

"Ah..." Benny said turning back to face Shane, "Forget it boy-o. More likely that angels'll fly out of yer arse than be able to stand next-ta her."

Shane blinked, not taking his eyes off the women. Her skin was pale and creamy looking, her full lips were perfectly kissable. She was looking out at sea, the sunset hitting against that pale skin, making it glisten. The women turned and caught Shane staring, but merely turned back towards the sea. Then to his surprise, she looked again.

Beside him, Jacob waved a hand in front of Shane's face and chuckled when his eyes stayed on her. Then.. Shane noticed a man, a very nicely dressed man come up to the women. Taking her arm, their lips were fast talking, obviously fighting. But Shane couldn't hear anything they were saying.

He watched the women walk away from the man as he was still talking, the man sighed and followed her.

* * *

**Sasha POV**

Dinner was that of all the others. Boring. Mindless. Chatter. As was the breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner etc. Whoever many times Sasha had to partake in all the fancy meals. Sasha stared absently at his plate. Not making eye contact with anyone that was around him. Not that anyone that was around him would have even noticed he was silent. Or cared to know why. He was alone.

Alone. His family was way to into themselves to notice anyone other than their money or class. His fiance the same. And as for his friends. Well, friends was even in Sasha's vocabulary. If he had any. They weren't real. They were plastic, money grabbing, dolls. They wanted power and money.

Sasha knew what he wanted. He wanted out.

At first chance, Sasha bolted from the party. Running. Running and not stopping for anyone he bumped into or anything that was in his way. He couldn't handle it anymore.

He was panting and tears were falling down his cheeks as he pushed through people to get to the lower class side of the ship, to the deck, to the back. And what seemed like an eternity of running, he finally made it to the back and grabbed onto the railing.

He was gonna jump.

* * *

**Shane POV**

Shane lay on the bench looking up at the stars on the deck. Smoke flowing from his mouth and out to caress the black sky. The air was cold and the wind was lightly blowing his hair. His mind was at ease as he was watching the diamond like shapes in the sky. That was when he heard the frantic footsteps. Panting and footsteps.

He raised up when he watched a woman in a red and black dress run past him, and go right to the railing. Shane got up and made his way over to the women, she was now on the other side of railing and was facing the water.

"Don't do it."

He watched the women quickly turn her head, then he realized it was the same women he was admiring just hours before.

"Stay back." She warned, "Don't come any closer."

"Come on, just give me your hand and i'll pull you over.." Shane said offering his hand out to her.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it i'll," the women faced the water again, "I'll let go." she gasped and looked back at Shane.

Shane then thought a moment, he took the cigarette into his hand and took a quick drag then started pointing it towards the railing. He continued the pointing until he was able to walk closer to the girl, then flick the rest out to the water. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her even more pale face, "No you won't."

"What do you mean, no I won't?" she asked, "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"Well, you would have done it already." he cut his eyes to her.

"Y-Your distracting me, go away." she started to lean over a bit.

"I can't," Shane spoke up, "I'm involved now. You let go and i'm gonna have to jump in there after ya." he slid his jacket off his shoulders.

Sasha seemed to chuckle a bit, "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you."

Shane was unlacing and taking off his shoes at this point, "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, i'm more concerned about that water being so cold." He finally got both his shoes off.

He watched as the women looked at the water, then back at him.

"How cold?" she finally spoke.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." Shane looked her over once, he raised back up, "You ever uh.. Ever been to Wisconsin?"

She looked at him as though he was crazy, "What?"

"They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up around there near Chipperwood Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, went ice fishing out on lake Wa Soda. Ice fishing is where you-"

She cut him off, "I know what ice fishing is!" she sighed.

Shane put his hands up a bit, "Sorry." he added, "You just.. Seem like the kind of girl... Anyway, I uh... I fell through some thin ice. And i'm telling ya," he peeked over the railing and looked at the water, "water that cold, like that down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least not about anything but the pain." he shook his head and looked at her again, "Which is why i'm not looking forward to jumping in after ya."

Silence.

"Like I said," Shane began taking his sweater off, "I don't have a choice." his eyes remain on her, "I guess i'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." he was now standing right behind her.

"You're crazy."

"That's what everybody says but," he squinted his eyes a bit, "with all due respect miss, i'm not the one hanging on the back of a ship here." he urged her, "Come on. Give me your hand." he said offering it out to her once again, "You don't want to do this."

He heard her gasp softly and watched as she moved her hand and place it in his tightly. He held her hand with all of his might, he watched as she slowly turned her body around to face him. They looked at each other. Her tear stained face hurt his soul. He made a 'phew' noise and smiled at her.

"Shane Connery."

"Sasha Desmai Kames."

"We're gonna have to get you write that down." he chuckled and Sasha laughed softly as well. She exhaled, "Come on." he whispered.

She went to raise her foot, her dress under it, she stepped and slipped. Her feet falling off the rail, she now just hanging there. Sasha yelped and her body fell over the railing, as Shane held onto her hand for dear life. He grunted and grabbed her hand with his free one to keep from dropping her.

"I've got you!" he assured and she yelped again, "Come on." he began pulling her back up, while he grabbed the railing and started climbing back up. She slipped again causing her to scream out.

"Listen to me, listen to me! I've got you." Sasha looked up at Shane, "I won't let you go." his voice turned serious, "Now, pull yourself up! Come on!"

Sasha nodded and she started pulling herself up, while still holding onto the railing and Shane's arm. He strained pulling up while she pulled herself. Getting her back over the railing, Shane pulled more and more, until he was able to pull her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her completely over the railing; falling backwards, hitting the ground. He had fallen right on top of Sasha.

"What's all this?" he heard one of the seamen ask as three of them made their way to the pair, obviously being heard from Sasha's screams. Shane raised up and looked at the scene.

What they saw was a poor crying, shaking, scared woman on the ground, her dress now hiked up to her knees, torn, with a big strong guy hovering over her. His clothes tossed to the left, his shoes to the right. They looked right at him.

"You stand back and don't move an inch!" one yelled pointing a finger at Shane. Shane got to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Fetch the master arms."

* * *

**Sasha POV**

Sasha sat on the bench, a warm and comfy blanket wrapped around him and a glass of water being offer to him by a friendly gentleman. He noticed they were placing cuffs on Shane.

"This is completely unacceptable," Cam said standing in front of Shane in anger, "What makes you think you can put your hands on my fiance?" Shane says nothing, just looks from the yelling man, over to Sasha.

"Look at me you filth!" Cam yells grabbing at Shane's collar.

Sasha quickly looked up when he heard what Cam said, "Cam." he started.

Cam interpreted to yell more, "What do you think you were doing?"

"Cam stop!" Sasha said quickly, racing over to stand in front of Shane and pushing his fiance back a bit, "It was an accident." Cam's eyes on him now, "An accident?"

"It was. It's stupid really," Sasha started to chuckle while he was speaking, "I was leaning over and slipped."

Silence.

Sasha tried once more, "I was leaning far over to see the a...ah..." he started moving his finger around to try and come up with something.

"The...propellers?" Cam asked.

"Yes! And I slipped. And I would have gone overboard if it wasn't for this bypasser saving me, who almost went over himself." Sasha smiled softly.

"She wanted to see," Cam started to laugh, "She wanted to see the propellers." The others began laughing as well.

"Like I said, women and machinery, don't mix." a crew member started saying while the others joining in talking and agreeing. Another crew member uncuffed Shane and turned to face him, "Was that the way it went?"

Shane turned to look at Sasha, who shot him a pleaded look, "Yeah." he said quickly and simply, "Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well, the boy's a hero then, good for you, Sir. Well done." another chimed in, "All's well, now let us return to our brandy, eh?"

Sasha and Shane continued to stare at one another. That is, until Cam started rubbing Sasha's shoulders, "Well then, you must be freezing. Let's get you inside." he started rubbing his back and leading him away.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?" A man shot at Cam. Cam stopped and turned to Shane, Sasha looked at his fiance and then at Shane.

"Of course," Cam started, "Uhm, Mr. Anderson I think a twenty should do it." he told his friend.

Sasha laughed and stayed standing in his place, "Is that the going rate for saving the ma- women you love?"

Cam arched a brow, "Sasha is displeased." he noted, "What to do?" he gave a smug smile, "I know." he moved and made his way to Shane. Sasha watched closely.

Cam put a finger to his mouth before he spoke, "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening? To tell our group of your heroic tale." he looked at Shane.

Shane just looked at him, "Sure. Count me in."

"Good, it's settled then." he smirked. He turned back to his friend and whispered, "This should be interesting."

Sasha looked at Shane once before turning with his fiance and leaving.

* * *

**Shane POV**

Shane whistled to one of the members that were walking behind, "Got a smoke?" he asked. The man made his way over to Shane, handing him the cigarette. Shane grabbed one, put it behind his ear, then grabbed another and put it in his lips.

"You going to tie those?" the man asked referring to Shane's shoes. Shane looked down at them, "It's interesting," the man continued, "The young lady slipped so suddenly and yet you had the time to remove your jacket and your shoes." the man turned and left Shane standing to ponder.

* * *

**I don't own anything at all, expect my character Sasha, Shane belongs to a very very awesome friend. Other than that, nothing is mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Titanic was called, 'The Ship of Dreams.' And it was, it really was._

**Shane POV**

Leaning against the railing of the upper class side of the ship, a place in which Shane did not feel comfortable being at, he was looking as everyone passed by. He had been invited to dinner with Sasha Kames's friends and family...and fiance. Everyone would be wearing very formal and elegant evening wear..and Shane had nothing besides what was on his back. He would definatly stand out and be gawked at by the others. More likely ridiculed for being lower class.

He sighed. Maybe he should just cancel on it all together.

Shane had noticed Sasha had passed him, walking with, whom he guess was, her mother. He watched as Sasha turned to give him a quick smile, "Let us go and get ready mother. See you at dinner, Shane." she smiled and continued to walk away. He continued to watch her go, not noticing Samantha walk up to him, trying to get his attention.

"Uh, son?" she asked. He still watched Sasha go, "Son!" she called louder and Shane finally acknowledged her, "Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

Shane smiled and stifled a laugh, "Not really."

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit," she informed him, she then glanced down at his attire, "What are you planning to wear?" she asked, her eyes back on his face.

Shane said nothing, just raised his arms a bit to gesture at what he was already wearing, Sam sighed a laugh, "I figured, come on." She took hold of Shane's arm.

In Samantha's room, they had just slid the black coat of a, what looked like a brand new, tux onto Shane's shoulders. (Though it wasn't.) He pushed his already slicked back hair, back some more to adjust it.

"I was right!" Sam said happy and proud, patting and straightening out the back of the tux, "You and my son are just about the same size." she placed her hands on her hips, admiring her work.

"Close." Shane said, smiling and fixing his sleeves.

Sam whistled, "You shine up like a new penny." She laughed.

* * *

**Sasha POV**

Cam and Dova were the first one's to go down the staircase. They were talking amongst each other, their usual everyday boring meaningless chatter. But it didn't bother Sasha. No, not this time. Once Sasha stopped at the clock carved into the wall and looked down at the bottom of the stairs, he saw him. Shane.

It looked like Shane was shaking the hand of an invisible man. He looked like he was practicing his manners, it was...comical. Sasha watched as Shane looked up and noticed him, he did a double take.

Sasha smiled and lifted his dress to walk down the steps.

Shane walked over to Sasha, gently took his hand and kissed it lightly. Sasha's smile grew.

Shane's usual black perfect mess of hair was shining and slicked back, making it look as though there was a blue tint in it. His eyes were serious and memorizing. Sasha couldn't deny that he cleaned up nicely, the tux gave great thanks to that. Admittedly, Sasha liked the gorgeous ruffian look to Shane much, much more.

He finally pulled his lips from Sasha's gloved hand and smiled, "I saw someone do this in a play at a theater once and i've always wanted to do it. He chuckled, as did Sasha. Shane offered his arm to Sasha and he took it gently, wrapping his around and let Shane led him. Shane smirked and raised his head very high, only causing Sasha to laugh at the beautiful mans mockery. Shane quickly put his head back down as they made it to the others.

Sasha noticed Cam and reached out, tapping his arm once, "Darling," he said softly and Cam turned to face them both, "surely you remember Mr. Connery?" he smiled.

Dova turned as well to look at Shane.

"Connery?" Cam scoffed and smiled, "That's amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman."

Shane raised his brows and tilted his head a bit, "Almost."

Cam chuckled and offered his arm to Dova, who took it and the two left in a hurry. Sasha looked to Shane, who looked back. They smiled at each other, like there was a secret between the two and entered the dining hall.

Making their way towards their seats, Sasha was pointing out and naming all of the people to Shane, who shockingly looked interested in what he was saying. Telling him the secrets and scandals of the more interesting passengers.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" Samantha asked to Shane, who merely chuckled and nodded, "Of course."

"Ain't nothin to it, is there Shane? Remember, they love money so just pretend you own a gold mine and you're in the club." Sam informed.

Shane smiled and gave a nod, then began to strut his stuff for the show. And it worked. Sasha could tell. They assumed he was one of them. He could tell Shane was nervous, but he never faltered. Though, of course Dova would do anything to bring that down. She was nothing more than a bitter, vindictive women.

"Tell us of the accommodations of steerage, Mr. Connery," she gave a horrid smile to Shane, "I hear they are quite good on this ship."

Sasha growled under his breath.

"The best i've seen ma'am, " Sasha looked up to Shane as the man answered, "hardly any rats." he smirked, the table chuckled it up.

Sasha smiled, he knew Shane wouldn't be easily swayed by them. And the rest of the evening went on as simple as that.

**Shane POV**

As the evening started to slow, everyone finishing up meals and stories, Shane was more than glad it was finally over. He watched as Sasha leaned his very small and petite body over to him, whispering, "Next, it'll be brandy in the smoking room." he moved back to lean in his seat and smiled. Shane looked at her a moment.

"Well," a gentleman started standing up, "care to join me for brandy, gentlemen?"

Shane looked at Sasha and the boy laughed under his breath.

Cam touched Sasha's shoulder and he looked to his fiance, "Shall you join us?"

"No, i'll stay here."

Shane stood from his seat, and passed the pen Sam had let him borrow right back to the women, "Thank you Sam." he whispered and smiled.

"Joining us Connery?" a different gentleman asked, "You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" he chuckled.

"No thanks, i've gotta be heading back."

"Ah."

"Probably for the best," Cam said, coming up to Shane and patting his chest, "Business and politics, that sort of thing." he chuckled and started to walk off, "Oh and Connery," Shane turned to face him again, "Good of you too come." he smirked and left.

Shane rolled his eyes and made his way over to Sasha. He smiled once he laid eyes on her. She looked so amazing.

"Shane, must you go?" She asked, and he thought he went crazy a moment as he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves." Shane joked, "Goodnight Sasha." he took hold of her hand and kissed it gently. Slipping the small note that was in between his fingers into her palm. He pulled away and watched her expression. He knew for a fact that she would read it, _Make it count, meet me at the clock,_ it read; he then left the dining area.

Shane stood, facing the clock, back to the stairs. He was waiting patiently. He didn't have one doubt in his mind though. He knew. And as he turned to meet Sasha's eyes he smirked, "So, you wanna go to a real party?" he asked.

* * *

**Sasha POV **

Sasha couldn't believe where he was. Third class. Everyone was dancing and laughing and drinking and singing and having the time of their lives. Smoke filled the air and swirled around the dancing figures, the music boomed around the room. Sasha was sitting at the table nearest too the small stage everyone was dancing on. He watched as Shane was dancing with a small girl. It was cute. And Sasha was having...fun.

Beside him, a man was talking but Sasha couldn't understand a word as the music was so loud. He tried to apologize but the man couldn't hear him either. He smiled to himself and grabbed a glass of gin that was sitting beside of him, drinking it happily. Watching everyone dance again. Sasha was clapping happily to the beat of the music, then hear a loud sound. A man had fallen back over the table and was now lying on the ground. His friends gathered and helped him to his feet. Laughing and giving him another drink not ruining their good time.

Sasha couldn't believe his eyes and laughed happily.

Before he knew it, a new song had started and Shane made his way back other to Sasha. He leaned over to the little girl he was dancing with, Sasha watched.

"I'm gonna dance with her now, alright?" Shane told the girl and pointed to where Sasha was sitting, "Come on." Shane told Sasha.

"What?" he asked and stopped clapping.

"Come on. Come with me." Shane said and grabbed Sasha's hands, pulling him out of the chair and over to the stage.

"Sh-Shane- Shane wait," he protested and looked at the beautiful man, "I can't do this." he stated.

"Were gonna have to get closer." Shane told him and Sash left an arm wrap around his waist and pull their bodies closer, chests touching, "Like this."

He watched Shane turn to the small girl that was staring, "You're still my best girl, Carla." and the girl smiled and started dancing away.

"I don't know the steps." Sasha said quickly as Shane started dancing to the very fast beat of the music.

"Neither do I, just go with it!" Shane laughed, "Don't think!" And Sasha just laughed along with him.

They danced around the stage, since neither knew the steps the dance was completely foreign to them. They swirled and hopped around everyone else on the dance floor. The both laughed and had the time of their lives. At one point of the dance, their bodies had melted closer together. Then they stopped as everyone left a spot open.

Shane pulled away and started showing off his fancy footwork. As he did, he glanced as Sasha and smirked. Sasha quickly pulled his heels off and tossed them aside, he pulled his dress up and started doing the same exact dance that Shane was. They both laughed and continued dancing happily. Hooking their arms together and swinging around and around.

"Shane!" Sasha laughed out loudly as they spun around faster and faster.

After the dancing, they both made their way over to a table where a couple of men were arm wrestling. Sasha laughed and pulled a cigarette from the man, who Shane introduced him as Benny, lips and placed it between his lips, "So, you think you're big tough men?" Sasha asked and exhaled some smoke, "Let's see you do this." Sasha stepped back.

He bent down and grabbed the bottom of his dress and placed it in Shane's hand, "Hold this for me, Shane." he smiled, "Hold it up."

He closed his eyes and put his arms in the shape of a circle, and started standing up to his tiptoes. He got his arms right over his head, the tips of his toes were the only thing holding his body up.

"Ow!" he yelped and started falling to the side, but strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him close. He laughed happily, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck. The men at the table clapped and laughed.

"You alright?" Shane asked.

Sasha smiled and nodded, "I haven't done that in years." he beamed. He looked into Shane's eyes, smiling brightly. Then they both joined in, in a dance where everyone held hands and danced in a line, that was moving in circles. All night Sasha laughed and danced and smiled, and repeated his actions. He really didn't want the night to end.

* * *

**Sasha POV **

That morning after, Sasha sat across from Cam for breakfast. It was a private eating as they were the only ones, minus the waiter and maid, in the room. Sasha grabbed the cup of tea in front of him and started stirring in the sugar cubes, watching them melt. He glanced up at his fiance and gave a very small smile, before turning his eyes back to his cup, placing the spoon on the table and taking a sip.

"I'd hoped you would come to me last night." Cam said softly, Sasha looked up at him.

"I was tired."

"Your exertions below deck where exhausting, no doubt."

Sasha tried not to glare at him, "Keeping checks and following me, how typical." he put his cup back down.

"You will not behave like that again, Sasha. Do you understand?"

Silence. Then.

"I am not one of the men you are able to command, I am your fiance!"

"Fiance?" Cam asked in a soft voice, "My fiance!" he yelled and grabbed hold of the side of the table, flipping it. All the glass setting atop flung to the floor, smashing to pieces, "I will not be made a fool, Sasha!" he stepped over and move so their faces were inches apart, his voice low and saturn, "Do I make myself clear?"

Sasha was leaning back in his seat, eyes wide and scared. he gasped and gave a nod.

"Excuse me." he said and left the room.

Sasha quickly got up and bent down, trying to pick some of the glass up. He was gasping like he had the wind knocked out of him, those gasps turning into whimpers, "W-We had an ac-accident." he tried to explain to the maid what ran over to clean up, "Let me just h-help you."

The maid was speaking softly to try and calm Sasha down, "This is nothing, it's alright."

Sasha looked at the maid, then put a hand over his chest and sat on the ground, tears falling from his eyes. He always knew he would never love Cam, even from the first day they met to the day they were engaged, and this little incident merely confirmed his feelings on that.

Back in his room, the maid was helping Sasha put his corset on. Then from behind, the boy heard a click from the door and turned to see his mother entering the room, "Leave us." She told the maid and went over to finish tightening up and tieing the corset. He yanked and yanked and tied the strings so tight, that at one point Sasha groaned from the force of it. He, of course, didn't say anything about it.

"You are not to see that boy again." Dova said simply, "Understand me? Sasha? I forbid it."

"Oh stop it, mother. You'll give yourself a nose bleed."

Sasha felt himself being spun around, now facing his mother properly, "This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone." her voice was low but grim.

"Of course I know it's gone," Sasha spat, "You remind me everyday."

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a pretty name that was the only card we had to play." Sasha turned his head so he wouldn't face his mother anymore. He didn't want to even look at her now, "Sasha, I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hounders, it is a positive survival."

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" Sasha asked.

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm being selfish?"

Dova forced Sasha to look at her, "Do you want to see me as a seamstress? Is that what you want?" her eyes full of tears. Sasha looked down then back up, "to our things being sold at auctions? Our memories scattered to the wind?" her voice broke and she place her hand over her mouth, turning away.

Sasha rolled his eyes and swallowed his anger, "It's so unfair..."

"Of course it's unfair," Dova said, turning back to face her son, "For women, our choices are never easy."

"Women? Where? I merely see one _woman_ and a _son_ in this room." Sasha spat.

Dova shook her head, "No. You're my beautiful daughter." he cupped Sasha's cheeks and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. Sasha stayed silent and turned back around so his mother could finish tying up the corset.

* * *

**Shane POV **

Shane happily walked/ran/hopped down the staircase, he swung around the pole at the end. He noticed a familiar face and tapped the man's shoulder, "Hello Mr. Sanders." he said and smiled. One of the gentlemen from the dinner a few nights ago.

"Hello Shane." The man smiled and went back to writing down things.

Shane smiled, shoving a hand in his pocket, and started walking towards the doors that led to the room that Sasha was in. But two servants tried to stop him.

"Sir your not aloud..." they started but Shane tried to explain, "Please, I just need to speak with someone for a moment." Of course they wouldn't budge.

"I was here last night, don't you remember me?" Shane asked.

"No i'm afraid I don't, now you're gonna have to leave." the other servant said, cutting in. Of course no matter what he tried to do, no one would let him go and talk to Sasha. Not even the man he had dinner with that came out to explain to him that his presents wasn't welcome anymore. That he was a third class man, who need to be taken back to his sleeping quarters.

Shane didn't understand, he didn't' believe Sasha didn't want to see him again. He had to talk to Sasha, make sure what they were saying wasn't true.

Shane climbed up the sides to the first class part of the ship, he jumped over the railing and kept himself hidden the best he could. He walked around the side and noticed a bowlers hat and a jacket that was thrown over an extended chair. He made sure no one was looking and claimed them. Putting them both on to disguise himself. He noticed Sasha and the others walking his way and leaned over the side, pretending to be just a random person looking out at the sea.

It worked.

Once Sasha was at the end of the pact, he quickly took her hand and went into a nearby room. Making sure no one saw and locking the door quickly. Lucky for them, not a soul was in the room.

"Shane..." She said softly, turning to face him, "This is impossible. I can't see you.."

"I need to talk to you." Shane urged and gently pushed Sasha up against the wall when the women tried to leave.

"No Shane.." She said softly. He took the hat off to look at her, "No... Shane, i'm engaged.. I'm marrying Cam... I-I love Cam.." the distance between her words definitely betraying her.

"Sasha..." he seemed to smile, "You're no picnic. Alright? You're a spoiled little brat even. But under that, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderful guy i've ever known."

He saw Sasha's whole face turn pale, "Wh-What?" he was now stammering, "You kn-knew? H-How?" he asked.

Shane's smile widened, "The night I saved you.. I feel right on top of you. I really didn't expect you to have a gun in your pocket or anything. Then, when we were dancing, I noticed you were as flat as a board." he chuckled softly, "But I don't mind any of that."

"Shane, I-," he watched as Sasha tried to bolt for the door once again. But he stopped him once more.

"Let me try and get this out.." he sighed and looked into Sasha's eyes, "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, nothing to offer you and I know that." he stopped to take a quick breath, "I understand, but i'm too involved now.." he moved his face closer to Sasha's. He placed his finger under the boy's chin to lift his face up, "You jump, I jump, remember?" he whispered, "And I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright... That's all that I want.."

"Well, i'm fine..." Sasha's voice breaking with each word, "I'll be fine.. Really..."

"Really?" he asked, "I don't think so."

A tear fell down Sasha's cheek.

"They've got you trapped, Sasha. And you're gonna die if you don't break free, maybe not right away, because you're strong but.." he placed a hand on Sasha's cheek, his thumbing stroking it, "that fire that I love Sasha.. That fire's gonna burn out.."

He watched as Sasha swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment, "It's not up to you to save me, Shane."

"Your right." Shane nodded, "Only you can do that."

Shane leaned down, their faces were so close now and if he just moved a step closer, they would be kissing. He felt Sasha's hand on the one Shane placed on the boys cheek, pulling it off.

"I'm going back," he stepped back once, "Please leave me alone." he unlocked the door and left the room in a flash.

Shane just stood there, he couldn't feel his legs now, so he couldn't run after him.

* * *

**I don't own anything at all, expect my character Sasha, Shane belongs to a very very awesome friend. Other than that, nothing is mine.**


End file.
